<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempted by bishnuneo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662014">Tempted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo'>bishnuneo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot: where Seo Woo Jin and Cha Eun Jae went on their sweet and sexy honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>+ Please do not read if any mature content makes you feel uncomfortable. I've watered this down so that it's not too explicit, so please read it at your own risk.<br/>+ This one shot is also inspired by the ending of "You're the only one for me" by @shipenthusiast (thanks babe!!!), so do check her amazing fic out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>14 hours of flight. 14 hours of being confined in a tight space. 14 hours of having to deal with a snoring passenger and a crying toddler on top of that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could this flight get any worse?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Woo Jin thought. If it wasn’t for their honeymoon, Woo Jin doubted he would agree to traveling such a distance. He glanced at the sleeping Eun Jae next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder. He was truly amazed by how she could still be sleeping peacefully amidst the chaos surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the cabin crew announced that the plane was finally landing, Woo Jin swore he couldn’t be more relieved. Nothing else mattered (at least that’s what he thought then), he only wanted his warm shower and his well-deserved sleep back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, upon arriving at their hotel later on, Woo Jin dashed for the bathroom first, wanting to quickly shower just so he could land himself on the bed fast. His wet hair was dripping tiny water droplets when he left the shower and found Eun Jae struggling to remove her dress. Rubbing his hair against the towel, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge. The awful flight experience had really taken its toll on his energy. It would only take him to rest his head on a comfy pillow and he knew he’d easily doze off like a baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, mister? Instead of just watching, why don’t you help me with the zip, please? I think it’s stuck.”</b>
  <span> Eun Jae sarcastically asked, startling Woo Jin who had been silently observing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving his warm spot on the bed, he moved to behind Eun Jae and attempted to unzip the dress. First attempt, failed. Second attempt, failed. </span>
  <b>“If you don’t mind, I could use extra effort to yank this off. But no guarantee that your dress won’t be harmed though?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay.”</b>
  <span> Eun Jae replied shortly. Woo Jin forced the zip down again, this time with extra strength that he almost lunged Eun Jae forward. Within seconds, the dress was already pooling at her feet, revealing only the tiny pieces of garments left on her porcelain body. She muttered a ‘thanks’ before casually striding across the room to reach her luggage. Woo Jin felt like he stopped breathing momentarily as he watched her prancing around before ultimately disappearing behind the bathroom door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Seo Woo Jin. No need to rush, you have the entire lifetime with her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woo Jin returned to the bed again, resting against the headboard while waiting for Eun Jae. His hands were mindlessly flipping the pages of the hotel magazine when Eun Jae’s phone buzzed on the nightstand. He wasn’t one to pry or be nosy over her privacy, even long before they got married, but the insistent buzzing annoyed him, pushing him to give in to his curiosity and take a look. They were notifications from her chatroom with the Doldam ladies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nurse Oh: Enjoy the honeymoon, Dr. Cha! Just unwind and don’t worry about Doldam! 🙂</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Yoon: Have fun, sunbae! Take many pretty photos of Canada!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Yoon: Also, make many beautiful babies! 😉</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nurse Joo: Hope the gift will be helpful to make babies! 😜</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nurse Uhm: Yes, hope you like our gift. Enjoy, Dr. Cha! Looking forward to the babies! 😁</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading the messages had caused him to break into cold sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What gift? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fact that their colleagues were rooting for them to score a pregnancy right off the bat made him shudder. He placed Eun Jae’s phone back on the nightstand and resumed his magazine flipping, instantly regretting checking the messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer to his question came soon after when Eun Jae emerged fresh from the shower clad in a sheer dress barely covering her bum. It was so sheer that he could literally see the outline of her curves and the lacy pieces underneath. Eun Jae was never as bold as this, so when Woo Jin stared at her without a reaction, her cheeks naturally flushed as she tried to cover herself before slipping under the sheets next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Eun Jae, what-”</b>
  <span> Woo Jin tried to speak, but his mind betrayed him, failing terribly at forming coherent sentences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re tired. Let’s just sleep.”</b>
  <span> She cut him short, flicking the lights off as she settled herself in the coziness of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted, Woo Jin kept tossing and turning while he forced himself to fall asleep. The sleepiness he felt earlier had magically vanished into thin air. His body was heating up like crazy too, albeit the aircon being set up to the maximum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Can’t sleep?”</b>
  <span> Eun Jae mumbled, nestling her head into Woo Jin’s neck. She circled her arm slightly above his waist and her eyes were shut. The thin material of her dress didn’t help in creating a barrier, causing Woo Jin to heave a breathless gasp from feeling her mounds pressed against his naked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, trying to control the burning sensation within him. </span>
  <b>“How can I sleep when you’re looking like this beside me?”</b>
  <span> Truthfully, it wasn’t even her intention to seduce him that night, but learning that she had such effects on him somewhat encouraged her to play along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Looking like what?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another frustrated groan was released by Woo Jin. </span>
  <b>“I don’t know, looking like a meal waiting to be feasted?”</b>
  <span> Eun Jae tittered at the response. She could tell his self-control was faltering, and any push to the right button, he would crumble and give in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you tempted?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m not a saint.”</b>
  <span> He managed to utter under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then don’t hold back.” </b>
  <span>She replied teasingly, unknowingly breaking through Woo Jin’s final defense of self-control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a 180 degrees turn before trapping Eun Jae in between his arms and capturing her lips for a kiss. Woo Jin’s lips were moving slow, almost teasingly, as he gently nibbled on hers. Amidst her heart pounding irregularly, Eun Jae raced to maintain a similar rhythm with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Woo Jin started sucking on her lips more fervently, she felt lost in a daze. She ran her palm over the ridges of his chest, pulling him impossibly closer as if allowing him to take charge. The kiss grew more demanding with Woo Jin sliding his hand on her side, causing her dress to ride up her torso. Eun Jae hissed over the sudden contact of air with her exposed skin, putting Woo Jin’s exploration on her lips to a complete stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eun Jae fell back into her pillow, panting heavily. They held their gaze for a moment before Woo Jin leaned in to devour her neck. She knew it would bruise the next day, and she knew she would whine over having to conceal the marks but she just didn’t care anymore. All her sensible thoughts were overpowered by her intense crave for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing his lips further down her cleavage, Woo Jin palmed her breast, biting on the flesh above her bra. </span>
  <b>“Ah, Woo Jin!”</b>
  <span> She softly whimpered, feeling her nipples tightened into hard painful peaks. </span>
  <b>“Remove them, please?”</b>
  <span> She croaked, her voice came off sounding like a desperate plea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you sure? I’m afraid you won’t be able to walk tomorrow if we don’t stop now?”</b>
  <span> Woo Jin asked, his eyes searching for a confirmation. Eun Jae scrunched her brows in frustration. </span>
  <b>“Just do it, Woo Jin!”  </b>
  <span>He took that as a cue, immediately stripping her off the skimpy dress and skillfully undoing her undergarments. No doubt, those lacy pieces looked great on her, but seeing Eun Jae in her naked form was his personal favorite. His boxers were strewn on the floor next, following the fate of Eun Jae’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woo Jin shifted his attention back to her twin peaks, lapping his mouth on one, hand tweaking the other, sending a throbbing ache to her heated core. She could feel her moisture leaking with every friction he created from rubbing his length against her sensitive area. She arched her lower back, trying to meet his grinds as she tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her mounds - not wanting either of his ministrations to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eun Jae was a squirming mess when she sensed Woo Jin’s fingers traveling south to her aching core. She was so drenched and mewling uncontrollably under him. As he purposely played with the ball of nerve within her, she gripped onto his arms, almost weeping from the overwhelming pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Woo Jin didn’t make her wait long since he was also growing impatient. When he finally thrusted in her, her inner walls stretched wide from the invasion of his length. Maybe the one month abstinence before the wedding had caused her to tighten that he felt more snug fitting than usual. She could even feel a little pain from her core trying to adjust to his size again. Woo Jin went back to grabbing the fullness of her breast to distract himself while waiting for her to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several passionate kisses and hard pumps later, the two convulsed as they chased after the exploding pleasure. Breathy moans filled the hotel room when Woo Jin drew himself out, causing their love liquid to trickle down Eun Jae’s quivering thighs and staining the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Now tell me about that sexy dress.”</b>
  <span> Woo Jin quipped, moving Eun Jae’s head to lie on his arm. Her breath was still ragged, trying to recover from the sexual heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s a gift from the girls for my bridal shower. They said, it’s to help you get me pregnant.”</b>
  <span> She shyly replied, burying herself on the side of his chest, hiding the rosy tint on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s very… thoughtful of them. I shall thank them later when that happens.”</b>
  <span> Woo Jin said with a chuckle, finally apprehending the chat messages that he saw earlier on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Who knows, we probably have one in the making today?” </b>
  <span>Eun Jae muttered, softly gazing at Woo Jin. He returned the gaze with a lifted brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I stopped taking the pills last month, and it’s also my ovulation period now so-”</b>
  <span> Woo Jin crashed his lips against hers. </span>
  <b>“Shall we increase the chance then?” </b>
  <span>He asked impishly after releasing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eun Jae’s eyes widened at the suggestion. Needless to say, she was exhausted from the first round, but she liked the feeling of him buried deep inside her too. However, the dilemma soon vanished when Woo Jin lightly pinched her nipples, triggering her lust again. Biting on her bottom lip sensually, Eun Jae bobbed her head, agreeing with Woo Jin’s proposition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I’ve warned you, remember? You’re not walking anywhere tomorrow.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>